Only Fools Fight Their Fate
by RoseJaestyr
Summary: Dragons return to Skyrim and there seems to be no end in sight for the civil war. Three very different heroes will need to work together to fulfill their destinies and save the land they call home. Follows the civil war quest and the main quest as well as the companions, mages guild, and thieves guild quest lines. Rated M for violence, sex and language.


"So what do you think of the new face around town, eh?" The Orc lifted the mug to his lips and took a long draft before looking to his companion for an answer.

"I think she's a little girl looking to get herself robbed."

"I see. Knowing you, we're the ones who're gonna be doin the robbing, aint we?"

"Indeed we are my friend, if she truly has a gem like she's been boasting, that could pay our way for another month. If not…..well, no one will notice another body in the rat-way.

The thugs continued to drink and boast to each other the various ways they could dispatch the young Dunmer. Sitting nearby was a figure in a hooded cloak watching the whole sordid deal.

After about another hour the hooded figure left the Bee and Barb and walked down the wooden pathways creating safe passage over Rifftens many waterways. Lifting away the hood revealed her long ears and dark bluish skin. She felt the sun rays hit her face as she examined her reflection in a nearby window. She had a somewhat angular face with a small nose and large eyes. Her mouth seemed to be in a permanent cocky half smile, her hair was a dark red color that only went down to her earlobes. She was pretty enough when she wanted to be she supposed. The important thing she thought was that she looked like any ordinary Dark Elf. No one would pay her a second glance which often worked to her advantage.

She took the time to survey the city as she walked. Rifften had its problems that much was certain. It was a place filled with criminals and cutthroats. The city itself was controlled by the Thieves' Guild and however many rumors Lensi had heard about them doing poorly lately that didn't seem to change the fact that no one really wanted to be on their bad side.

Lensi was fine with crime she, was a thief herself although small time at the moment, she had some rather large aspirations and Rifften seemed like just the place for her to make a name for herself. So as she wandered the streets evening changed into full-fledged night, and as she walked down the small steps leading to the waterways near the entrance to the city's sewer system she heard familiar voices.

"You're sure she came down here?"

Of course I am I've been watching her since I saw the lass wandering around the stalls, what do you take me for, a fool?"

"Fine, but it's so dark down here, I need to fix that."

He dug a small torch out of the bag he had around his waist. Proceeding to light it the small landing they stood upon was suddenly illuminated with the flame's dim glow.

"Well, where in Oblivion is she?"

"I saw her come down here, I swear." The Breton took a few steps forward into the darkness

"I don't like this, Bernon." The Orc was looking around nervously.

There was an audible splash and as the Orc turned around he found his companion was gone.

"Bernon? Are you there? Idiot probably fell into the waterway, knew this was a bad idea." He moved closer to the water searching its black depths for his friend when suddenly a hand burst forth grabbing onto his ankle.

The Orc gasped in surprise before reaching for the dagger on his belt. Pulling it free from the clasp he bent over and thrust it towards the hand grasping him however just as the knife was about to make contact the hand was gone and instead the knife pierced his own flesh going straight into his right foot.

As he howled in pain the hand burst forth from the water again this time punching him straight in the crotch. Dropping the torch it made a low hiss as it fell into the water surrounding him in darkness. He fell to the ground writhing in pain as a figure pulled itself out from under the wooden planks he rested on.

Bernon? The Orc asked cautiously in a pained moan. This was the only thing the Orc managed to say before a leather boot made contact with his face causing a flash of red hot pain before he finally fell unconscious.

Lensi bent down and searched his belongings finding only a small pouch of gold and few cheap trinkets. Taking these she headed back to the Bee and Barb to rest for the evening. She had work to do tomorrow.

* * *

Svenja was already tired of walking. Cyrodiil had definitely made her soft living an easy life helping her brother run an inn. All good things come to an end however, with her brother crippled by illness and the inn shut down, she needed to find a new source of income, one that would support not only her but also allowed her to help her brother. That's how she found herself walking along the road from Riverwood to Whiterun hoping to find some easy jobs for a mercenary such as herself.

As she continued to meander down the road she suddenly heard a roar followed by a yelp and a loud crash. Scanning the countryside she found a farm not far from her position and within the farm was a giant. The giant seemed to be battling with three warriors. A man with a large two handed weapon easily side stepped the giant's clumsy club and stabbed his blade into its wrist. A woman wearing light armor and carrying a sword and shield dodged between the giants legs cutting at its ankle forcing it onto one knee.

A second woman stood back away and fired an arrow into the giant's eye as it attempted to stand again causing another roar of pain. Svenja was in awe for a moment watching these warriors in their elaborate dance of battle. Eventually though she came to her senses and drew her bow.

Knocking an arrow into place she aimed for the giant other eye. The thing was on its feet again this time attempting to crush them with its good hand. As the creature swung at the shield bearing woman it opened up the perfect opportunity and Svenja let her arrow fly. It pierced the giant's other eye. Roaring and stumbling the creature fell onto its back. The large wall of a man leapt onto its chest and sunk his sword in its throat.

As Svenja approached she could hear its death gurgle. The man jumped down and proceeded to wipe his blade on the giant's loincloth before looking to the woman with the bow.

"Nice shot Aela; you took the thing right down."

"The second arrow wasn't mine, someone else fired it." She spoke as she pulled her own arrow out of its home in the giant's eye socket.

"That doesn't make much sense that. Who else could've fired it?"

"Don't look now but I think our mysterious archer approaches." This time it was the shield-bearing woman who spoke.

The three turned and looked at Svenja as she continued to approach the giant's corpse.

"That was a good shot." It was the bow woman again addressing her now. "You would make a decent shield sister."

"What's a shield sister?"

"New to Skyrim eh, never heard of the Companions?

"Oh, so you're the companions then. That makes sense I guess. I'm not new to Skyrim I just haven't returned home in a very long time. What is it you guys do exactly?"

"We are warriors bound by honor and we travel Skyrim fixing problems if the coin is good enough."

"Sounds like a simple band of mercenaries." Svenja looked upon the group skeptically.

"It's not easy to explain but it is more than that. You would have to join to truly understand."

"How does one go about joining the companions?"

"Speak to Kodlak in Jorvaskar; he'll decide if you're worth our time." At that the woman turned and began to walk back to Whiterun.

The shield-bearing woman followed immediately but the large man stopped for a moment. He turned to Svenja looked her straight in the eye and then simply said, "You look strong come to Jorvaskar and be a Companion." before finally accompanying his comrades.

Svenja just watched as they continued down the road waiting a bit so she could finish the walk to Whiterun in peace.

* * *

"You're insane." It was a statement, not an accusation the Nord mage was scowling a little as he spoke.

"Maybe I am, Onmund." The Imperial responded to the Nord.

"So you're just going to leave the college?" This time it was Brelyna who spoke.

"Not exactly, I still need to report in once a month with at least a letter and I'm required to appear in person every three months."

"Still, I can't believe you're going away to search for Dragons. I mean this seems crazy."

"It is crazy". Onmund spoke again "Dragons haven't existed for hundreds of years. This is a fool's mission; I can't believe the college is letting you do this."

"The college allowed two Nords to work on creating magical mead. I like to think I'm at least being a little more productive than that."

"Maybe so, but I still think you're chasing legends. Like those fools who try to hunt down the blade of Red Eagle or the Galdur amulet."

"You have every right to think that friend, just remember this conversation when you see the name Amiel Frozen-Flame appear in the history books."

This statement garnered laughter from the small group of apprentice mages gathered about. It was early, probably only about eight and yet it was already snowing on this cold Middas morning. Amiel was up and about with his fellow apprentices saying his goodbyes and preparing for the long journey.

He would be setting out for Whiterun soon. He'd heard that Farrengar Secret-Fire was studying Dragons and he couldn't wait to meet up with the man and hopefully compare notes. He had sent out a notice to a carriage driver a week in advance so that they could take him to Whiterun from Winterhold. He didn't consider himself a weak or lazy man particularly but he wanted to get there as fast as possible and he didn't own a horse of his own, besides he had coin to spare so he saw no reason not to spend it on a little comfort.

Finishing up his good byes with Onmund and Brelyna He left the apprentice's wing and started to set out. As he reached the exit to the College however he wondered at the whereabouts of J'zargo, another apprentice. He was a Khajit mage which was somewhat uncommon and he was pretty good, if not a little impatient. He treated everything as a competition, which could be a pain at times but he appreciated the way it kept the other apprentices always striving to better themselves.

Just as Amiel's feet hit the snowy ground at the end of the bridge leading out of the college he heard a familiar accent as J'zargo appeared suddenly from the shadows.

"J'zargo is pleased to have found you here. J'zargo would like to request a favor from his greatest rival."

"We're hardly rivals J'zargo especially now that I won't be at the college much."

"No matter, J'zargo knows you are skilled, more so than the rest of the apprentices except for maybe J'zargo himself. J'zargo would like you to test these scrolls he made for he has no means of leaving the College and suspects that you may end up in some dangerous situations in your search for legends."

Caesar sighed, he didn't care to be people's Guinea pig but agreed to J'zargo's request deciding that it might be best to take them just in case. He did pray however that if he was ever desperate enough to use them that they wouldn't blow him up. Fire shield spells were complicated and he knew how much the cat liked to rush things to see results.

Finally done with all his goodbyes, Amiel decided that it was high time he left. It took only about three minutes to walk through the entire city which after the great collapse was more a small collection of houses than a city. The carriage driver was waiting for him. As Caesar climbed into the seat the Carriage driver spoke up.

"Ahh so you're finally here eh?" He continued to speak not even giving Amiel a chance to answer. "We'll be stopping in Windhelm first so you might want to be sure you have enough coin for an inn, elsewise you might have to sleep on the ground."

Amiel glanced at his purse knowing full well that it held more than enough for whatever would come up.

"Ever been to Windhelm before?" another question that the man didn't allow him to answer before continuing. "Call it the City of Kings they do, say Ysgramor himself built it way back in the day. You believe that?"

As the cart traveled down the road Amiel wrapped himself in his robes allowing himself to drift off while the carriage driver continued chatting on endlessly.

* * *

**Well there you have it the first chapter of my Skyrim fan fiction. I probably wont be going back to my Fallout 3 fiction for a while I got very busy and when I finally had time to write again I felt like writing Skyrim instead of Fallout whoops. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the introduction I'm hoping for a lot more to actually get done in the next chapter and as always I'm sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors try as I might I feel like I'm very bad at proofreading my own work.**

**So I must regretfully inform anyone who reads this or has read it and for some reason wants more you will not be getting it. I had actually written two more chapter for this and was preparing them for actual reading when boom my broken old computer finally decided it's had enough. I lost everything that was on it and there is no way to get it back which is depressing because I had high hoped for this story. I'll probably start a new one soonish but don't expect a ton of similarities I can't write the same thing twice it always goes sour.**


End file.
